


from tonight to infinity

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [4]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Background Poly, Dorms, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Introspection, M/M, OT7, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: And then Jackson’s starting off a sentence withdo you remember, and they’re off exchanging memories. Memories of that old room, of all the rooms, of the whole dorm, from the bathroom to the kitchen to the lounge. Nights in their room that were theirs and theirs only, nights they spent together after the roommate switch, nights shared with some of the others.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background.
> 
> it's also set on the same night as the 2jae fic in this series (sometime in early march), though the two fics can definitely stand alone. that fic, however, was written/posted before we knew arrangements for the new dorm so i kind of assumed it would just be the same as in the old one? i've decided that here, while they do now have their own rooms like irl, they've been sharing like they were before because i mean like. why not, in a universe where everyone loves each other and is pretty much dating? ALSO, while irl youngjae can do whatever he wants and i'm v happy he gets to live with his brother, in this series, he is still living with the rest of the group because he just wouldn't leave the dorm in this universe. that's it!

Jackson doesn’t knock on the door, but he doesn’t think Mark will mind it: he _knows_ that Jackson has to be coming in here if Youngjae’s off with Jaebum, even if they’ve all got rooms of their own now. If anything, it just makes it easier for all of them to switch around and sleep wherever they want. Still, they’re so used to sharing that they’ve carried on doing so since moving in.

So, Jackson doesn’t knock before going into Mark’s room. He closes the door behind him, though, because he knows Mark would definitely mind _that_. He’s not exactly quiet about it, so Mark’s already looking up the moment Jackson steps inside. He’s sitting not quite cross-legged with his back against the pillows and his phone in one hand. Coco’s curled up to his left on the mattress, which is kind of incredible, really, given that her usual sleeping quarters are either her actual bed in the living room or wherever Youngjae is.

“You know, you have your own room now,” is what Jackson’s greeted with, Mark’s tone playful, and _yeah_ , Jackson’s aware of that. “You could have just gone in there if you wanted to.”

“But I didn’t want to, so now you get to spend a night with _me_.” Jackson lifts his hands up so they’re either side of his face, fingers fanned out like the rays of the sun or the petals on a flower, and gives a smile, eyes closed. It’s the kind of thing he’d do at a fan meeting for a resounding chorus of _aw!_ from the fans and a big beaming smile in return from Youngjae. “Lucky you.”

“Lucky me,” Mark says, sounding genuine despite the slight smirk on his face. “Come here, then.”

Jackson does, and gladly. He sits down beside Mark on the bed, on top of the duvet, and immediately there’s a warm hand on his thigh, close to his knee, just below the hem of his shorts, as if such a touch is second nature.

And it is, is the thing. It’s always easy with Mark, somehow. It was the two of them first, after all. Before all seven of them sort of – became this. Slipped into it at some point last year. It’s a difficult thing to quantify, to put a date on. Jackson honestly doesn’t know how it happened, only that some of the others would say it happened partly because of him, but didn’t it happen because of everyone? Wouldn’t it have been impossible – wouldn’t _they_ be impossible – without one of them?

What he _does_ know is that Mark was a little baffled by it all at first, that he initially found it strange seeing Jackson with the others in ways that Jackson had only been his before, but now he’s comfortable with everyone just the same way he is with Jackson. And hey, that’s not to say that Jackson doesn’t feel the same sometimes. That’s just what happens when there are so many of you, and especially when you’re an odd number. There’s jealousy, and you just have to swallow it down and remember how much everyone cares. Just because there’s a difference in the way someone acts towards different people, it doesn’t mean there’s a difference in how much they care – it’s just that there are different ways of showing affection, that’s all.

An example of that that Jackson’s noticed – especially when it comes to him and Mark – is Jinyoung. With Jackson, Jinyoung’s confidence is almost smug, but with Mark, Jinyoung is gentler – when he reaches over to lace his fingers with Mark’s, it’s almost like he’s asking for permission. (Jackson watches, watches their silent smiles and careful touches. Sometimes, he throws himself into the middle, wanting the attention, wanting to feel the love that he knows extends to him, too. Sometimes, he lets them have the moment to themselves.)

Right now, though, it’s just the two of them. Jackson often wonders how he and Mark together come across to the others, how they’re thought of as a unit. He’s never actually asked – never even asked back at the beginning of all this, back when they were something separate. Lots of people – people who don’t _know_ them, not the rest of the group – seem to think they represent some kind of quiet-loud dichotomy that Jackson doesn’t even think exists. There are other ways to be similar, other ways to be different. Other dimensions to a person.

“How are you finding the new dorm?” he asks Mark, just because he hasn’t had the chance to find out how Mark feels about it yet. It’s all been practice-practice-practice, endless preparations for the comeback, time spent abroad.

Mark shrugs in answer.

“I mean, it’s different. Bigger. And it’s definitely gonna be better in the summer now.”

“Yeah.” Jackson can only agree. Finally having air conditioning will be a blessing – he always ended up in the hottest rooms at the old dorm, somehow – and he definitely isn’t going to take it for granted. Thinking about it has his mind back to those times, back to the two of them and their boiling bedroom and that day they returned to the dorm to find bugs there, and then Jackson’s starting off a sentence with _do you remember_ , and they’re off exchanging memories. Memories of that old room, of all the rooms, of the whole dorm, from the bathroom to the kitchen to the lounge.

Nights in their room that were theirs and theirs only, nights they spent together after the roommate switch, nights shared with some of the others. Jackson finds himself doing most of the talking (what’s new?), but he listens intently whenever Mark has something to say. Mark seems to be able to recall all sorts of tiny things that Jackson didn’t realise he would have even thought about since they happened, things he didn’t think anyone else considered important. Really, though, Jackson doesn’t expect anything else from Mark. It’s just something Mark _does_ , remembering all the smallest of details that somebody else would probably overlook. It shows that he cares, is how Jackson thinks of it. It shows that Mark cares, and so much, too.

“So many memories,” Mark says after a while, once the conversation’s died down a bit, and he sounds a little – overwhelmed. In a good way, though. Like he never would have dreamed up the life he’s living.

“Yeah,” Jackson agrees. “We’ll just have to make some more here, right?” He nudges his elbow into Mark’s side.

“Right.” There’s a firmness to the word, one that’s apparent in Mark’s nod as well, in the look in his eyes, his gaze right on Jackson. The sincerity there is something that Jackson’s always known he can count on – _Mark’s_ something that Jackson’s always known he can count on. (Jackson does his best to be the same in return, does his best to be the same for everyone.)

It doesn’t seem like it should be, but it’s a comfort, really: the certainty of the past and the exciting promise of the future. The present, too, always the most important to Jackson. Still – that doesn’t stop him from thinking about the future. He wants years of this, with Mark, with everyone. Wants to make music with them and perform with them and travel the world with them ten times over. Wants to hold them and touch them and kiss them however they want him to, wants to make it good for them.

And now, he kisses Mark, making it sweet and soft and tender. Jackson reaches for one of Mark’s hands, mostly hidden by the cuff of Mark’s sweatshirt, only his fingers visible, and the fact that Mark’s squeezing back is enough to make him feel secure that he’ll get what he wants – again: with Mark, with everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> finally, these two showed up in this series! this kinda had to be the next one of these fics i posted because neither of them had been in the first three. thanks for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
